Almost lover
by Georgiana mafloy
Summary: Yaoi HPDM


Harry Potter avait gagné la guerre lorsqu'un rayon vert avait jaillit du bout de sa baguette

Il y avait eu des cris , et puis les renforts d' aurores étaient arrive . Tout les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés . Les porcès avaient suivit. Celui de drago Mafloy avait été le plus suivit par la population sorcière , tous avaient été étonés d'apprendre qu'il avait été espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix . Il avait donc été aquité .

_You fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

Seul dans son manoir celui –ci érrait . Depuis qu ant n'était-il pas sortit de chez lui ?Un an ou plus , il ne comptait plus les jours depuis .Après la guerre Harry Potter avait disparu . Drago était partit a sa recherche . Pendant des mois et des mois il avait essayé coute que coute de retrouver Le Suvivant , Harry , …..

_You sang me spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

Il se souvient de tout . Le jour de sont arrivée à l'ordre du phoenix avec Snap . Ils avaient transplané en urgence et avaient donc atteri au milieu d'une reunion . Harry n'avait rien dit . Il s'était contenté de le regarder avec mépris . Ron l'avait insulté , "Mangemort , fouine " ou quelque chose comme ça . Hermione , au premier regard avait compris elle s'était tue et lui avait sourit tendrement , ce qui avait fait enrager ron. Dumbledore l'avait ensuit écouté pendant de longues heures , et sans mots lui avait indiqué une chambre. Le lendemain matin ,il avait pris sont petit déjeuner en silence étant la cible de regards haineux et avait passé la journée à aider Hermione dans ses recherches . C'est ainsi que s'étaient passées les premiers jours . Et puis un soir, tard alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre Harry l'avait interpeler , cherchant a raviver leur haine . Pour lui celle-ci s'était depuis la 6e année transformée en un sentiment blessant . Cette année là il était tombé amoureux du survivant .

-Malfoy faut que jt'e parle .

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Harry et lui s'étaient battus , se défoulant l'un sur l'autre . Harry l'avait plaqué contre le mur ,le portant par le tee shirt , ils s'étaient regardés longuement , et drago avait sentit un frolement sur ses lèvres .. la seconde d'après Harry avait disparu ….

_Goodbye, my __Almost Lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost Lo__ver__s always do._

Ce petit jeu avait duré plu d'une semaine rendant drago fou , fou de lui . Harry cherchait chaques soir ce contacte , ils se battaient de moins en moins violament . Drago n'en pouvais vraiment plus ,malgrès la guerre , il ne pensait qu'a lui , Matin Midi Soir . Harry cherchait-il à le pousser à bout .

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

Deux jours plus tard Drago était allé dans sa chambre , Harry n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit , drago l'embrassait . Ce soir là il furent l'amour à même le sol .

 _And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

Pendant deux mois ils se sont aimée , mourant chaques nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Harry lui avait avoué sont amour "Je t'aime " lui avait-il murmuré au creux de l'oreil un soir après l'amour . Il se sont aimé en perdre la tête . jusqu'a ce que l 'annonce de la bataille final tombe .

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

  _And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

La guerre était maintenant finie Harry Potter avait gagné . Le monde sorcier fêtait sa victoire , pourtant Harry était introuvable .

Après 6 mois de recherché drago avait retrouvé un corps cloué à une croix .

Ce corps il le reconnu directement , C'était Harry Potter .

Il était resté là pleurant durant 2 jours et puis Hermione était venue , l'avait ramenée chez lui , elle était restée une semaine avec lui pour l'aidée à se remettre du choc .

Plus tard Drago lut dans la gazette , que des mangemort s'était vengés de la mort de leur maître , l'avait torturé pour mieux le tué .

Aujourd'hui 1 an après il n'en s'était toujours remis .

Harry Potter était mort . Et aujourd'hui il allait le rejoinde…

_Goodbye, my __Almost Lover_

  _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

  _I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

  _I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost Lover__s always do_


End file.
